


И кислорода хватит до утра

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Первому трейлеру к фильму Мстители-4 посвящается! Невозможно пройти мимо такого Тони.





	И кислорода хватит до утра

Записать прощальное послание для Пеппер Поттс Тони решился, когда надеяться уже стало не на что, а от нехватки кислорода закрывались глаза. Измученный круглосуточными попытками изобрести что-то, что поможет пролететь дальше или усилить сигнал бедствия, мозг отказывал, мысли путались, спать хотелось всё сильнее, — и Тони прекрасно понимал, что раз поддавшись этому желанию и закрыв глаза, он их уже не откроет.

— Да, это посерьёзнее моего путешествия по пустыне, — проговорил он после того, как закончил запись, и, устало прислонившись к опоре корабля, повернул голову к Небуле — та молча дошла до одного из кресел и села в него. — Но ты-то переживёшь не только завтрашнее утро, верно?

— Мне не нужно столько кислорода, сколько терранцам, Тони, — подтвердила Небула. — Я ещё попробую дождаться помощи.

— Может, и получится, — легко пожал плечами Тони, разглядывая её с откровенной симпатией. — Если так случится, сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— Я найду способ передать твоё послание на Терру.

— Идёт.

Тони зажмурился. Пока — лишь ненадолго, чтобы дать глазам отдых, и с ощущением: «Я сделал всё, что мог». Говорить с нежданной спутницей было уже не о чем, всё, что нашлось сломанного, он починил, да и с поражением ценой в половину Вселенной уже смирился. Тони позволял себе мечтать и строить планы, лишь имея под рукой хоть какие-нибудь ресурсы, а раз уж их оказалось недостаточно…

Он шумно вздохнул, не без усилия поднялся и немного постоял, разглядывая космос. А после занял соседнее с Небулой кресло и опустил голову, почти уткнувшись в светящийся генератор частиц.

Тони не заметил, как всё-таки уснул, не почувствовал, как несколькими часами позже Небула осторожно коснулась пальцами его плеча, и не увидел вдруг вспыхнувший перед кораблём свет. Но дёрнулся и едва не свалился с кресла от резкого толчка, а когда всё же проморгался, решил, что видит очередной сон: ну не могла его инопланетная спутница ругаться с хорошо знакомым типом, да ещё и в трёх шагах от него!

— Ч-что тут?.. Скажите, что я сплю. Или умер. Наверное, всё-таки умер.

— Даже не вздумай, Старк! — прошипел Локи, вдавленный в металлическую опору, но при этом прижимающий свой кинжал к горлу Небулы — та, впрочем, отвечала ему тем же. — Ты мне ещё нужен. 

— Тебя вроде бы убил Танос, нет? — прищурился Тони, тяжело дыша. С кислородом на корабле стало совсем плохо, но любопытство оказалось сильнее настолько, что Тони даже встал и, пошатываясь, побрёл к окну: — Мне Стражи Галактики так сказали. Они подобрали Тора и… О, да ты даже с кораблём!

— Верно, и если твоя буйная подружка меня отпустит, я окажу тебе милость и приглашу подняться на него. 

В ответ Небула навалилась на Локи ещё сильнее, а Тони… Он почувствовал, как прежнее уныние растворяется без следа, разглядев в рубке зависшего поблизости небольшого корабля вполне себе человекоподобных существ. У темнокожей девицы даже была в руке бутылка с чем-то похожим на выпивку.

— Что за компания тебя сопровождает, Локи? — деловито осведомился Тони. — Неб, да отпусти ты его, выглядите как два смурфа в брачный период. 

Локи нахмурился.

— Что ты сейчас...

— Потом. У тебя на корабле, как я понимаю, асгардцы? Те, кого успели эвакуировать до прибытия фиолетового упыря. Я прав?

— Допустим.

— И в отсутствие Тора ты их царь, и вы направляетесь к Земле. Всё так?

— Что? — не поверила Небула. — Вот этот — чей-то царь?

— Да как ты…

— Так, ребятки, брейк! — торопливо сунулся к ним Тони и попытался развести в стороны. На пару секунд его хватило, но потом он покачнулся, и Небула, опустив кинжал, машинально подхватила его под руку. Ровно то же самое со своей стороны сделал Локи.

Повиснув на них, Тони с усилием отдышался и, оценив ситуацию, решил на этом сыграть:

— Что-то мне как-то… Неб, возьми шлем. Нечего его тут оставлять.

Смерив Локи подозрительным взглядом, Небула послушно пошла за шлемом. Тони же, всё ещё крепко опираясь на руку Локи, сделал несколько тяжёлых вздохов и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Быть может, уже озвучишь цель спектакля, Старк? — пристально глядя ему в глаза, уточнил Локи. — Помимо той, что уже добился.

Тони покосился на застывшую со шлемом Небулу — ну да, он хотел положить конец спору, и это удалось, — и снова взглянул на Локи. На какого-то нового Локи, стоит признать: повзрослевшего, более серьёзного и уже не кажущегося койотом с динамитной шашкой. Обладателя такого ценного, пусть и небольшого спасательного корабля с воздухом и выпивкой.

— Хочу напроситься с ней к тебе в гости. Обещаю выслушать потом, зачем понадобился тебе.

— Но только если она избавится от привычки тянуться к чужому горлу, — выдвинул встречное условие Локи.

— Идёт.

Тони посмотрел на руку Локи, отпускать которую пока не хотелось — ноги всё-таки подкашивались, потом оглянулся и кивнул хмурой Небуле.

— Не будешь пока в него ничем тыкать, ладно? Всё-таки в гости идём.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласилась Небула.

— Тогда прошу на борт, — выдал светскую улыбку Локи, а потом бесцеремонно схватил Тони за руку чуть выше локтя и потащил с собой. 

Небула быстро подстроилась под их шаг, поддерживая Тони под вторую руку и не произнося ни слова, за что он был ей очень благодарен. И, направляясь к спасительному транспортному средству, негромко проговорил:

— А ведь Тор поверил, что на этот раз ты точно мёртв, олень… Стражи сказали, он всерьёз оплакивал тебя.

— Я ему пообещал, что солнце снова воссияет над нами, Старк, — сухо ответил Локи. — Думаю, мне ещё удастся встретить с ним мидгардский рассвет.


End file.
